


Амулеты

by Lyrbis



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrbis/pseuds/Lyrbis
Summary: Хибари открывает глаза и оказывается в больничной палате. Мерно пищит аппарат, подвод капельницы ловит блик солнечного света, пробравшегося сквозь жалюзи.- Ваш счет уже оплачен. Анонимное пожертвование.Хибари чертыхается, он пока не отошел от лекарств и медленно соображает, что к чему, поэтому просит выписку и распечатать квитанцию. Сумма мгновенно бодрит.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Kudos: 7





	Амулеты

Короткий сигнал. Хибари открывает глаза, и тут же жмурится: пробившийся сквозь плотные жалюзи свет раздражает от чего-то чувствительные глаза. Голову повернуть удается легко, всё тело в целом - легкое. Подвод катетера ловит солнечный блик. Витамины, судя по надписи. Значит, острая фаза прошла. Оглядеть себя занимает пару минут. Множественные синяки, начавшие сходить, пара легких ожогов и зашитые раны - небольшая на предплечье, а вторая серьезная - на животе. Воспоминания отрывистые: как его ввозят в операционную, затем звон приборов, маска и темнота. Пара пробуждений, не запоминающееся лицо медсестры, еда. Подсознательное ощущение следа урагана - Хаято заходил, значит. То есть, это либо одна из местных понтовых больниц, которую держит один из Вонгольских медиков. Либо его небольшая частная клиника. Уже легче.  
Выдернув из себя иглу и сняв все датчики, Хибари встал, чуть покачнувшись, но уже через пару шагов понял, что тело слушается. Швы надежные, кожа уже начала зарастать, так что проблем быть не должно. Телефона он рядом с вещами не нашел. Какой день - Они его разбери. Это и предстояло выяснить.  
В коридоре было тихо и спокойно, а потом он наткнулся на высокую шатенку, которая обеспокоенно охнула, но останавливать не стала. Видимо, рассудила, что если смог одеться и выйти, то не свалится. Иногда у людей проклевывались мозги. Удивительно.  
\- Вы полегче! Что-нибудь принести: воды, еды? - Кёя качнул головой, и девушка понимающе скромно улыбнулась, проводив до ресешпшиониста. За стойкой в уставленном уютными креслами холле, находилась Юджин - одна из помощниц Мияги, одного из новых и перспективных научных сотрудников Вонголы. Вот значит, чья это клиника.  
\- Юджи, сколько я провалялся?  
Девушка, первым делом, услышав хриплый голос, дошла до кулера и налила ему воды, и только потом ответила:  
\- Две с половиной недели со дня поступления. Были операция, как видите, пара швов остались. Мы сможем снять их уже через месяц точно. Вы быстро восстанавливаетесь. - Девушка осторожно протянула руку и, увидев замершего, спокойного Хибари, поправила ему ворот рубашки.  
\- Можем погладить. Полагаю, оставаться вы не намерены, Хибари-сан.  
Кёя усмехнулся. Мияги сам по-себе производил впечатление эдакого умного, хитрого зверя, а персонал у него, может, и был похож на мышек или белочек (в случае Юджин - с красивым хвостом), но глупых не держали.  
\- Нет. Сколько с меня?  
\- Не волнуйтесь об этом - счет уже оплачен. Анонимное пожертвование.  
Хибари обдумал услышанное в течение минуты. Лекарства ещё действовали, соображал он туго.  
\- Мне просили что-то передать?  
\- Да. Сейчас. - Девушка вернулась через пять минут, и выложила на стол три вещи: шоколад, перевязанный изящной черной в белый треугольный орнамент, лентой, небольшую открытку и новый телефон. Дисплей отозвался заставкой Ichi-Corp. Значит, родной софт Ирие. Уже кто-то из своих. А ещё шоколад... Неужели Рокудо? Открытка гласила: "С днём всех влюбленных, Кёя".  
\- Какое сегодня число?  
\- Четырнадцатое Февраля.  
Хибари усмехнулся, смотря на набор установленных программ: такси, карты, их внутренний чат с шифрованными линиями, и на фоне - лотос. Синий. Сомнений не осталось.  
\- Спасибо. Распечатай мне квитанцию оплаты, если это возможно. Я знаю, кто аноним.  
\- Только, если вы не собираетесь его убивать. - С улыбкой в голосе протянула Юджин. Хибари вздернул бровь и фыркнул.  
\- Брось, Хаято в жизни бы так не раскошелился.  
\- Ну, не скажите. - Включая принтер, покачала головой девушка. - Как по мне, он у вас мамочка. Два раза заезжал, спрашивал, все ли необходимые лекарства есть. И просил передать, когда вы очнетесь. Мне подождать с этим?  
\- Да. До завтрашнего утра. Часов в десять сообщи.  
\- Как скажете. Всего доброго. И да, ваше пальто было... непригодно к дальнейшей носке. Могу подсказать ближайший магазин верхней одежды.  
\- Было бы прекрасно.

Воспоминания восстанавливались неохотно: они с Ямамото залезли в гущу событий с испанскими выродками, которые ранее сочли облаву на Саваду эпохальной идеей. Хотели войти в историю, а в итоге - влипли в неё. Корреа вряд ли до сих пор существовали, от чего-то Кёя был в этом уверен. Кажется, они перебили с восемь десятков неплохо подготовленных бойцов, и Такеши дальше повел машину за город. Не ожидали, что те окажутся такими живучими. Извечная ошибка: даже ставя себе галочку не привыкать к легкой расправе, всё равно снижаешь бдительность. Наверное, нужно было спросить у Юджин, что с Такеши. Но не то, чтобы его это волновало. И такси уже здесь.  
Окно опустилось и, разумеется, его встретил Базиль.  
\- Какую хитрую дрянь Ирие установил на этот раз?  
\- Согласитесь, моя компания лучше, чем надоедливое радио. - Хибари спорить не стал, уже захлопнув за собой дверь. Хибари исчерпал лимит общительности, и только отметил лежащее на заднем сидении пальто. Явно его размера. Отломив шоколад с перцем, Хибари откинулся на спинку сидения, и закрыл глаза. Маршрут уже был предсказуем, а в сон клонило странно приятно. Наверное, происки дождя.

Система распознавания впустила на территорию. В доме приятно пахло кофе и выпечкой: что-то несладкое, скорее всего, круассаны с сыром и всякой зеленью. Мукуро любил извращаться с традиционными рецептами. Скинув ботинки и пальто, Хибари пробрёл на кухню.  
\- У тебя есть время на кулинарные опыты? - Мукуро развернулся и, облизнув жирный от масла палец, приветственно вскинул голову.  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? Больничная еда, разумеется, вкуснее. - Рокудо беззлобно фыркнул и, уловив состояние Кёи, обошел стол, оказавшись рядом. Твёрдые подушечки пальцев приятно коснулись щеки. Хибари расслабился, перехватив его ладонь.  
\- Дорогой подарок вышел.  
Мукуро не стал отрицать. Счет получился приличный, настолько, что о поездке в марте в Нью Йорк, придется забыть. Но было совершенно не жалко. Рокудо просто, невинно пожал плечами и осторожно сократил расстояние между ними. Кончиком носа прочертил линию на любимой щеке.  
\- М. Ты как?  
\- Хуево, - Искренне ответил Хибари, и покачал головой. В желудке была явно затянувшаяся пустота, голова немного кружилась, и вообще. - Как будто мне проехались гусеницами по внутренностям, и заставили смотреть тошнотные детские американские мультики.  
Мукуро прыснул и засмеялся, обняв Кёю в ответ, мерно поглаживая по спине.  
\- Ну-ну, всё пройдет. Обещаю не включать тебе никакой жути, кроме Вольтрона.  
\- Ты на святое-то не зарься, - Усмехнулся Хибари, и зевнул. За двенадцать лет они успели так привыкнуть друг к другу, что оказывались рядом в самое сложное время, когда никого (или почти никого) другого не было. Хибари без зазрения совести перенес почти весь вес на Мукуро, и позволил себе устало выдохнуть. С Рокудо можно. Не сломается. За такие моменты не будет поддевать.  
Иллюзионист поцеловал его в макушку и отправил на диван под одеяло. Вместо вкусных (так и быть) круассанов, ему принесли овсяную кашу на воде с голубикой и сделанный в блендере сок манго с мякотью.  
\- Я тебе не ребенок, - С отвращением сморщился Хибари, но сок отпил с радостью. Тёплый. Фу.  
\- А ведешь себя, как капризный пятилетка, - Спокойно отметил Мукруо, и скривил рожу: - Нихатю-нибуду! - Хибари фыркнул. И, из упрямства, с соком, съел половину тарелки. Больше не лезло. Закутавшись в одеяло, Хибари совершенно по-детски уткнулся в него носом и почувствовал, как голову отпускает. Тишина нарушалась шумом воды и редким стуком предметов. Ходил Рокудо всегда бесшумно, так что проблем от него, в бытовом плане - не было. Упорядоченность и организованность пространства, минимализм. В этих вещах они сходились. Не то чтобы они жили вместе - скорее эпизодически сожительствовали. Кёя чертыхнулся и позвал.  
\- Мукуро?  
\- Да? - Высунулся дурацкий хохолок из проема.  
\- А кот?  
\- С ним Фран. У него как раз три дня отдыха от цирка, - Хибари кивнул, взяв из рук Хранителя коробочку, и выпустил ролла, который тут же подполз к ключицам и ткнулся носиком.  
\- Привет, малыш, - Хибари, уже засыпая, почувствовал, как где-то в ногах с характерным хлопаньем крыльев, опустилась сова и, кажется, один из Хибердов. Все в сборе.

Проснулся он уже в сумерках.  
\- Alexa, main lights on, - Система среагировала на команду, и в комнате зажегся свет. Мукуро незаметно спускался вниз по лестнице.  
\- Play music.  
_< >. _  
Мерный голос Норы Джонс заполнил помещение. Громкость всегда стояла ниже среднего, на фон. Кёя встал и потянулся. Было явно лучше, чем утром, но швы немного ныли. Видимо, анальгетики перестали работать.  
\- А ты говорил "заче-е-м мне твоё дурацкое голосовое управление". Сейчас бы пёрся до коридора, чтобы включить свет, - Хмыкнул Мукуро, обнимая Мукуроу, который потерся о его подбородок.  
\- Нежности, - С толикой презрения, но почти умиленно прокомментировал Хибари.  
\- Злюка не тактильная, - Картинно закатил глаза Рокудо и посадил Роу на плечо Кёи. Птица умными глазами посмотрела на японца, повернула голову и ухнула. Хибари совершенно серьезно кивнул. Сам знает, что дурак.

Рокудо весь вечер держался от него на расстоянии, будто специально избегал долгих прикосновений. Не давал привычно перебирать ставшие длинными и мягкими волосы, коротко целовал, почти по-детски.  
\- Рокудо, - Жестко одернул Хибари, сильнее притянув к себе за талию, заставляя сесть на бедра. - Я не смертельно больной. - Угрожающе сощуренные глаза и голодный взгляд. Мукуро нервно облизнул губы, заерзав, устраиваясь по-удобнее.  
\- Последний раз, когда мы трахались со швами, они разошлись, - Резонно отметил иллюзионист, качнув бедрами. Хибари глухо выдохнул, сжав округлые ягодицы сквозь тонкие тренировочные штаны.  
\- В этот раз не разойдутся.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? Или за тебя член говорит, а не здравый рассудок? - Похабно ухмыльнувшись, Рокудо запустил руку в трусы Кёи и провел ладонью по члену туда-обратно. Японец тихо зарычал, оставив краснеющую отметину от укуса на шее итальянца, и тут же провел по ней языком. Мукуро сжал волосы на его затылке и помассировал голову, вызвав у Кёи довольный стон. Макушка и затылок - эрогенные зоны. Он долго посмеивался над способностью Хибари буквально кончить от массажа головы и пальцев на ногах. Правда, когда Кёя был моложе и глупее, как-то дал ему ступней по челюсти. А Рокудо сдернул его на пол, провез по жесткому ковру спиной и мстительно укусил за сосок. Показательного выступления хватило, чтобы Хибари осознал грань между игрой и нападением.  
\- Котёнок, - Промурчал Рокудо, продолжая массировать голову. Хибари понимал, что Рокудо наслаждается его бурной реакцией, но контролировать себя не хотелось совсем. Никак.  
\- Дурак...  
\- Зато твой, - Парировал Мукуро, и поцеловал. Влажно, чувственно, сладко. Кёя иногда забывал, кто из них в паре ведущий, и это было восторгом: иметь возможность расслабиться, будучи уверенным, что партнер доведет дело до конца и не оплошает.  
Руки Мукуро проворно уже стянули к середине бедра его бельё. Невесомо кружа пальцем по головке, иллюзионист медленно водил ладонью по стволу, покусывал губы. Ждал. Хибари уступил, застонав в поцелуй и подавшись в руку. Мукуро чмокнул его в подбородок и спустился поцелуями по груди, встав на колени у дивана.  
Кёя запустил руку в мягкие волосы, чуть сжав ладонь, и Мукуро застонал, прикрыв глаза. Рокудо предвкушающе облизнулся, поцеловал головку и вобрал её в рот, довольно замычав. Сосал Мукуро часто, долго и с удовольствием. Натренировав технику за пару десятков, так или иначе, неудачных раз, Рокудо обрёл в своём вооружении настоящий транквилизатор. Хибари намного быстрее и легче успокаивался от минета, чем от других практик. Конкурировал с ним только массаж.  
\- Твою мать, Рокудо... - Хибари потянул назад, стараясь избежать слишком острых после долгой отключки ощущений. В груди разливался жар, проходил под ребрами, стекал вниз, завязываясь тугим узлом, покалывая сотней мини-разрядов. В паху ныло, жар сомкнувшейся вокруг члена глотки был почти невыносимым.  
Мукуро слышал тяжелое дыхание Кёи, его сорванные короткие стоны, которые он всё ещё иногда подавлял. Такой чувствительный, жадный до ласки, страстный. Мукуро выпустил изо рта, дал похлопать головкой по мокрому языку, пощекотал кончиком уздечку и снова взял до основания, втянув щеки. Совсем немного начало подташнивать, но удовольствие от реакции Кёи перекрывало все иные ощущения. Его подрагивающие в судороге бедра под ладонями, хрипы и вырывающиеся высокие стоны. У Хибари чертовски красивый голос, от него можно сойти с ума. Мукуро знал, что если тронется, то от его шепота на ухо, пока член пульсирует в заднице.  
Хибари дернулся и прижал за затылок к паху, кончая. Мукуро больно ударился носом о кость и с трудом выдохнул, пару раз двинул головой у головки, проведя по основанию рукой, додрачивая. Проглотив сперму, Мукуро отстранился, тяжело дыша, и уткнулся носом Хибари в живот.  
\- Охуеть... - От хриплого шёпота узел в животе развязался, и Мукуро кончил, выдыхая. На задворках пронеслась мысль, даром, что в штаны, а не на обивку дивана. Хотя, кажется, Хибари бы не злился.  
Мукуро отдышался и поцеловал любовника в пупок.  
\- С выпиской.  
Хибари бездумно перебирал пряди Мукуро и, расслабленно смотря на гнущиеся под гнетом ветра ветви за окном, ощутил себя по-настоящему счастливым. В тепле и комфорте.  
\- Но мы ещё не отметили.  
\- Оя? - Удивился Мукуро, озорно глянув вверх на любовника. - Да ты правда идешь на поправку, -  
Хибари состроил "разумеется, я же сильный и непобедимый" выражение лица, хотел подняться и тут же закряхтел, сев обратно.  
\- Что, радикулит? - Едко спросил Рокудо и засмеялся, встав.  
\- Не желаю слушать подъебы от человека, кончившего в штаны.  
Мукуро подумал-подумал и решил, что справедливо.  
\- Тогда я иду стирать штаны, а ты - пить лекарства.  
Хибари только успел впасть в ступор перед аптечкой, как заметил на столе выложенные на блюдце три таблетки сверху вниз, в порядке употребления, и рядом с ними стикер, со стрелкой к сковороде с чем-то явно не слишком вкусным, но полезным. "Съешь меня".  
Не то чтобы Кёя стал сентиментальным с годами, но, иногда, присутствие кого-то рядом, могло быть не так уж и плохо.

А Рокудо, настраивая машинку, ловил себя на мысли:  
_Они друг для друга защитные амулеты. Который ни один из них не хочет снять._


End file.
